


Crash Landing

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crash landings were annoying to him, but at least he knew that the fearful flyer could at least fly and it was something that they could work on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Landing

Requested by: [](http://shiome.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shiome.dreamwidth.org/)**shiome**  
Summary: The crash landings were annoying to him, but at least he knew that the fearful flyer could at least fly and it was something that they could work on.  
Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to the respective copyright holders, just borrowing for the sake of fic writing.  
Author's Note: Hope you like shiome! The bunny decided that this would be TFA instead of in G1.

\--------  
The cycle had started off relatively quiet as they had yet to find their fellow clones or at least the original Starscream. Though while it was fine with him, his fellow clone, whom he had come to call Skywarp, was making it clear tha the was not fine with it. The fearful flyer made it clear that he didn't like flying alone with him or at least that is what he would say out loud.

Though he was sure that he was lying as he was the fearful clone and his random crash landings were saying otherwise.

So now here he was attempting to teach the fearful seeker that flying was a good thing and that constantly crashing into the ground or into -

“Watch out!”

He whipped his helm up to look at the sky and his optic widened at the sight of a free falling Skywarp. He would have moved, but it wouldn't much make difference as the other seeker hit him and they hit the ground in a tangle of limbs and wings.

“Ow... sorry..”

Perhaps someday Skywarp will fly without having a single crash landing. Well they did have vorns to do this and nothing to lose.

That is except each other of course.

-End  



End file.
